Dreaming
by SilverMillenia110
Summary: Are dreams a result of imagination gone wild, or something much more?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura ran with all of her might. 'God damn assholes, just won't leave me alone!' She thought. She was injured, almost out of chakra, and damn it she just wanted to get home! She had been following this business man who had been doing some suspicious actions that Tsunade had wanted checked out. It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance but noooo, the bastard hired several missing-nins to watch over him. They spotted her and of course they got into a fight. She kicked some serious ass of course, but one of them had a poison that blocked chakra flow. She managed to extract some of it, but it was draining her chakra and she was running out fast. So she had bolted, but not before killing the asshole she was sent after, and now here they were.

She stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground and a kunai whizzed past her ear. She quickly righted herself and kept running. 'How am I supposed to stall them?'she thought. She came up with something. A bunshin of hers appeared and ran in another direction. The three ninja followed.

'Heh, heh, suckers.' she laughed in her mind. She quickly stopped in a clearing and set up her trap. "Earth Style: Corpse Substitution!" she did a few hand signs and a corpse of her appeared. She carried it to a tree and placed it there. She ran back to the bushes and mentally told her bunshin to come in that area. The bunshin disappeared when it came into the clearing. The three nins came up.

"You think she's dead?"

"She's a feisty one, we better make sure."

They walked over to the corpse. When they were distracted enough, Sakura quickly stood and attacked them. Two of them didn't stand a chance, and they died quickly. However the third one was a bit smarter, and when Sakura shoved a kunai into his back, it dissipated into smoke.

'Bunshin!'

Sakura turned around quickly enough to dodge an attack. She stumbled a bit. She had lost a little bit of blood and the poison was still draining her chakra. The missing-nin was coming at her fast, and she didn't have much time left. Already she could fell darkness creeping at her.

Just as her eyes started to lose vision and close, she heard the metallic sound of a kunai catching the other off course.

"Hey who the hell are-"

The man was quickly cut off. A gurgle sound was heard and Sakura groggily acknowledged that the man's throat had probably been slit.

She turned towards where the sound had come from. She saw a form on the ground.

'The missing-nin...'

Her knees finally gave out and she fell to the ground. But before she could actually hit the ground, another caught her. She could feel the strong muscles holding her.

'Definitely male...'

The man gently carried her to the tree where the corpse bunshin had been. He set her down. She tried to open her eyes to see who her savior was. But the fact that she was losing consciousness and that he was holding his hand over eyes didn't help. The man's other hand came up to rub her cheek.

"You're safe now, rest, nothing will hurt you."

The deep tenor voice sounded like a lullaby to her dulled senses. She had heard it before, but from where? She finally gave in to sleep, but before she did, she felt a light kiss on her lips.

* * *

Hi guys!! Sry, but the chapters in this story will be kinda short. I'll try to fix it though! Review please, I need to know if it's decent or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura snuggled deeper into the bed. It just felt soooo comfortable...

Wait a minute.

She shot up quickly. 'Where the hell am I?!' She quickly scanned the area with her chakra to make sure no one was near. All she could sense was a person below her.

'Seems like a hotel.'

Her eyes scanned the room next. The bed she was laying in was huge, and had very nice sheets. There was a dresser over in the corner with a mirror on it. A window was happily showing how much of a sunny day it was. The carpet was a deep blue, and the curtains were blue also. A fireplace was in the corner opposite of the dresser. A chair was placed next to the bed. She reached out and felt the seat.

'It's still warm...'

The person that had brought her there had probably watched over her all night and had left not to long ago. She tried to remember.

'Lets see, he had muscles(that's for sure), he smelled sexy, he _sounded_ sexy, and he also sounded familiar. Who the hell was it?!'

She closed her eyes and tried to think of where she had heard his voice from. She thought, she thought...

Oh shit.

The guy in her dreams. You see, for the past week or so, she had been getting these strange dreams. The setting would always be pitch black. She would walk around aimlessly, trying to figure out where to go. Then all of a sudden two arms would wrap around her waist, and a voice would start whispering sweet nothings in her ear. That's where she remembered the voice from.

Now she knew the guy was real because he had saved her. Why the hell did she black out?!?

'Wait a minute. Maybe the clerk saw his face!!' She got all excited. Ever since fucking Sasuke had left her on that damn bench, she finally said screw him and got over it. Now here was her chance to finally get a real guy! She bolted out of the bed really quick and tried to stand. An intense pain shot up her leg and she sat back down on the bed. Sakura looked down at her ankle.

'Wow, he even bandaged it. The poison is out of my system too.'

She gingerly stood up. This time it didn't hurt that much. She opened the door to the room and went downstairs. The clerk looked up from the desk.

"Oh, hi! You must be the girl that man brought in yesterday. He left some stuff for you."

Sakura blushed. "Did you happen to see his face?"

"Sorry no I didn't. He dropped off the package and left rather quickly."

"Ok thank you. By the way where are we?"

The clerk laughed. "We're about a few minutes walk from Konoha, don't worry."

Sakura smiled and grabbed the parcel. Walking out of the door after waving to the clerk, she noticed that the parcel in her hand was quite large. She tucked it into her medic skirt.

'I'll open that when I get home.'

Pumping chakra into her feet, she reached Konoha in 30 minutes. The guards at the gate looked relieved.

"Thank god, Sakura. Tsunade was about to blow a gasket." Izumo said

"Yeah Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi weren't very happy about it either. We had to restrain Naruto from running out of the gates to find you." Kotetsu stated. Sakura laughed.

"Sorry about that guys."

They just sighed and said "Well they're in Tsunade's office currently and you won't want to miss them." She nodded and walked through the gates.

A few people greeted her on the way to the Hokage's office. She smiled and waved back. When she got into the building Shizune laughed and brought her up to the office. There was yelling heard from inside. Both women sweatdropped. "Good luck, Sakura"Shizune said.

"Thanks I think I'm going to need it."

Sakura opened the door and ducked. A sake bottle flew over her head.

"Baa-chan, I have to go look for Sakura-chan!! She could be in danger!"

"Dickless, I'm pretty sure the hag can handle herself."

"Shut up Sai! Seriously she could have gotten hurt!"

"Naruto, I'm worried too. But we can't just go out and look for her."

"I agree Naruto. She'll be fine."

"But Kakashi-sensei-"

"Ahem."

All four heads turned towards the door. Sakura stood there with her hands on her hips and eyebrow raised. Three of them jumped out of their seats.

"Sakura-chan!!" A big bear hug was administered by Naruto. A pat on the head by Kakashi, and a stern look from Tsunade. A nod from Sai

She pried Naruto off. "What the hell happened?"Naruto exclaimed.

"That's what I want to know also."

Sakura turned towards Tsunade. "Well the business man you sent me after had missing-nin and they spotted me. I killed the man and most of the nin. But three came after me and I got injured. That's why my ankle is bandaged. I killed the three and hauled my self to the inn not to far from here."

Tsunade sighed. "Well at least your safe. Don't scare us like that again."

Sakura laughed. "I'll try not to."

"Ok, now I want all of you out of my office! I've got paperwork to do." Just as she said that about five stacks of documents appeared in front of her.

The others (except Sai) chuckled but left the tower.

"Well I'll see you all later. I've got to write my report."

"Alright Sakura-chan. Rest a bit will ya?"

She smiled and nodded and they all went off in separate directions.

* * *

Thanks for checking out the first chappie. Once again I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. 


End file.
